


blue eyes

by missmarvellous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, i wanted to play around with the symbolism so here we are, kind of a study on how lance would become pilot of the red lion, sort of spoilers for s3 leaked trailer so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarvellous/pseuds/missmarvellous
Summary: "The Human squeezes his eyes shut and seals away the ocean for a moment. Then, he opens them and the blue is blazing and Red remembers that blue isn't always ocean - it can be fire too, burning hot and dangerous."Lance becomes the pilot of the Red Lion.





	blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i'm fairly certain that lance won't be piloting the red lion for very long, but i still wanted to write out something about it. enjoy :)

Red has never liked being cooped up.

She is a warrior, meant to fly and fight. Not pace around her hangar like a lazy house cat.

Especially when her paladin is in danger.

Memories of her previous paladin flash through her mind. He had burned so bright, like her Keith. He had died at so young when she couldn't protect him. She shudders to think of Keith going through that same fate, a whimper low in her throat.

She wants to fly out of this cursed hangar right now and save her cub from the evil forces, but without a pilot, how would she fight them off to save Keith? No, she would only be captured again, and she refuses to be chained up again in those wretched Galra ships. So she paces and whimpers and curses Keith for going in the Black Lion who couldn't protect him like she would have.

And that is when the Human walks through the hangar doors, the accents of blue on his armor giving away his identity. He walks up to her with a determined look on his face. She dimly remembers Keith going over that face in his memory countless times as the Human reaches up and touches her jaw.

She growls at the touch. The fire has never loved the unquenchable ocean; why should it start now?

The Human gazes at her with eyes of ocean, deep and swirling blue. "I know I'm not Keith." he says, and she can almost detect a small quiver in it. "I know I'll never live up to him, either. But Keith's in trouble. And we need to save him."

 _Keith is in trouble_ , she agrees in the Human's mind.  _Protect my cub. I need to protect my cub._

The Human squeezes his eyes shut and seals away the ocean for a moment. Then, he opens them and the blue is blazing and Red remembers that blue isn't always ocean; it can be fire too, burning hot and dangerous.

"Blue is too far away for me to get, and Keith doesn't have that much time." His voice is strong, confident. "So please. We need to help him. Let me pilot you. For Keith."

And at the last statement, he places his forehead against her metal jaw, a moment of weakness.

She knows this weakness though. She has felt it countless times, feels it racing in her system right now as. She knows how much this Human means to Keith, how much Keith means to this Human.

She will not let another cub die on her watch.

Red opens her jaw to let Lance in, a protective purr echoing around them.

They will save Keith. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is appreciated, reviews are even better, even if it's a smiley face!
> 
> you can find me at tumblr on my main blog @kwanteeco or my writing blog @thebluepaladln


End file.
